My Saving Grace
by LadyFluffy-chan
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of an abusive father, the beatings are worse if she doesn't bring enough for him to drink. Finally her two best friends step in to help by getting her arrested. They soon find out how stubborn she is, will they be in time to save he
1. Uh Oh Caught

My saving Grace

By: Lady Fluffy

A/n: okay this is my first story to go up in awhile and I want to see how well people like it. If I get some that like I will continue to post it if not then it will just be a fun thing for me to do in my free time. So please let me know how you like and what you think I could do to make it a better story. There is a part in the story about Sessy and Inu being twin brothers but Inu still has his doggy ears; I will go more into that prolly in the next chapter. Oh and I don't own any characters in the story unless I think them up and the plot is all mine too.

She awoke to the slamming of the front door. Already knowing that he was drunk, so she didn't pray that he wasn't but that he was drunk enough to not remember that she was there. Listening to his stumbling footsteps come up the stairs and the down the hall from under her covers she prayed even harder. If he was drunk enough then she was safe for another night. If not then she didn't even want to think about would happen. The footsteps stopped outside her room but then continued on and seconds later another door slammed shut. Breathing a sigh of relief she drifted off in to a light sleep.

She awoke before the sun rose like every morning. She went down stairs and started a strong pot of coffee and breakfast started. She had everything ready and on the table before her disheveled father came down the stairs.

"Good morning daddy." She said quietly knowing that he would hear her.

Her father just grunted and glared at her. He started to eat the food in front of him without a word. After a while he looked up at her and said "Make sure that you bring home a good amount today. I don't want you slacking off just because you have to go to school." He told her this every day.

"Yes sir." She said looking away before he could see the fury and hate in her eyes. The room went deathly quiet and she stilled, knowing that she hadn't fast enough. As she turned around to apologize a hand come down across her face, knocking her to the floor.

"Don't you dare sass me girl." He growled and without waiting for an answer he grabbed his coffee and left the room.

With a sigh she got off the floor and finished the morning dishes. Back up in her room she covered the bruise that was already forming on her face. She then dressed in a long sleeve blue turtle neck to hide the burses on her arms and chest from her father's last beating. She pulled on a pair of faded blues jeans with holes in the knees and faded sneakers. Grabbing her book bag she was out the door before he came out of his room. She walked in silence for a while before she heard he name called out.

"Oie, wench, wait for us." Her best and annoying pompous jerk of a friend called out. Walking next to him was his twin brother, but you wouldn't know that by looking at him. Other then the gold eyes and silver hair they looked and acted nothing alike. Inuyasha was about five-ten and liked to wear his hair loose and bold colors. As to where Sesshoumaru liked his hair tied back and wore more calm colors.

She sighed and turned to the brothers. "Yasha, how many times do I have to tell you my name is Kagome, not wench." And before his brother could say anything she turned to him "And Sesshoumaru same goes for you, my name aint girl."

Inuyasha may have been her best friend but Sesshoumaru was the only one that knew what her father did to her and what he made her do, and that was only because she had tried to lift his wallet one day and hadn't been fast enough to get away. She hadn't recognized him with the hood of a sweater over his hair against the rain. After that it was only a matter of time before he got the whole story out of her. He then started to help her by giving her money so she didn't have to stay out late.

"We will talk after school." Was all that he said to her.

"I have things to do, I probably won't be in school all day. I'm thinking of skipping out early." She told him while Inuyasha was busy on the phone.

"I will see you after school at the usual place." He told her as Inuyasha got off the phone.

"Hey that was Roku, he is having a party at his place tonight; you wanna come?" he asked Kagome.

"Cant I have a tone of makeup work to do." She told him as they got to the school. "I'll see you guys later," and she headed to her first class of the day.

When lunch came Kagome had decided to that she was leaving right after. She sat with her friends and had fun like a normal teenage girl is supposed to. Sesshoumaru glared at her and Inuyasha just looked at her funny unless she was playing with his puppy ears. As the bell rang for them to go back to class Inuyasha offered to walk her to her class, but she turned him down and walked off.

Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "Are we going to follow her today?"

"Not right away. I have a surprise for her today." He told him with a smile.

"What are you planning?" Yasha asked.

Here was something else that set them apart. Inuyasha was always ready to jump in before he thought and Sesshoumaru would plan things out ruthlessly. Which other than him being the oldest, by minutes, was why he was to take over the family company. Both brothers had known Kagome since grade school, their mother had know each other in school, but Sesshoumaru had spent junior high and part of high school at boarding school.

"We little brother, are going to help get her out of this life." He said as he headed off the property.

"How so?" he asked, so Sesshoumaru outlined him plan.

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome walked the streets of the town as if she belonged there. Which if you looked at her she did. No one took notice of the girl in tattered clothes, bruises showing and a slight limp. She has learned how to blend into the background and the limp made it easier to lift the wallets that people thought were safe 

in their front pockets. She spotted a finally dressed man about a block away that looked like he would have enough to satisfy her for the day, so she could get home and not have to worry about seeing Sesshoumaru. But this wasn't going to be her day. Just as she bumped into him and made a grab for his wallet a hand shot out and grabbed her.

"How bout we take this somewhere else? Like the police station." The man said to her.

"Look mister I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. I gotta go meet someone."She said quickly trying to pull away.

"Kagome you're not in trouble and your friends are waiting for you at the station house." He told her.

That last statement had her stunned. So much so that he was able to get her in the back of his car before she could say anything else.

"How did you know my name?" She asked him as the pulled into traffic.

"Your friends told me. They are pretty worried about you right now." He said looking in the mirror. After that she said no more to him just looked out of the window as the town went by.

'Dads gunna kill me this time,' she thought to herself.


	2. Why he has fuzzy ears

All I have to say is…..on with the story….

Kagome sat in a little room with a two way mirror waiting for the officer to come back with drinks. Sesshoumaru stood in the room on the other side of the mirror watching her fidget. Inuyasha was on the phone with their parents explaining things. He watched his puppy eared brother pace and thought on the day that they asked why Inu was different. At the age of five his life and the way he looked at his brother changed.

*Flash Back from Sesshoumarus POV*

Inuyasha came running up to me with tears in his eyes and ears flat on his head.

"Sess, what's a half-breed?" he asked scuffing his shoe in the dirt.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked him.

"They wouldn't let me play ball with them. They said I was a dirty half-breed, and that I was fit to be around them." My little brother told me pointing to a group of boys.

"Come on, let's go talk to dad," I told him taking his hand and running off.

When we made it back to our house we went running up to our fathers study. We knocked on the door and entered then stood in front of his desk waiting for him to look up. He maybe a busy man but he always made time for us, we learned to be patient while he did work at home. After about five minutes of standing there he looked up at us and three sets of gold eyes meet. He looked closely at Inuyasha tear stained face then at the angry set of my face.

"What can I do for you?" He asked us motioning us to him.

Inuyasha was the first to climb onto his lap, I held back for a second before I joined him.

"What's a half breed father?" I asked first.

"Where did you guys hear that word?" he asked, with a shocked look on his face.

"Well the other boys wouldn't let me play with them. They said that said I was a dirty half breed." Inu told him quietly.

With a sigh our father explained to us that a half breed was a child born of a demon and a human or of two different demons. It was like he didn't want us to know this yet.

"But dad both you and mother are demons and so is Sess. How am I a half demon?" Inu asked looking confused.

"Inuyasha you are special and I'll tell you more about it when you're older. Now go find your mother, I believe that she made cookies." He told us with pats on our heads and a tweak to my brother's ears.

Later that night I awoke, I couldn't get the look on my father's face from earlier. Being unable to go back to sleep I got up and went to get a drink of water from the kitchen. On my way back I heard voices coming from my father's study. Stopping to listen I found my mother and father talking in slightly silent tones.

"Toga, you can't tell him now. It would break his heart, and he wouldn't fully understand why we did what we did." My mother said sounding close to tears.

"I know that dear, but I don't know how to keep him from finding out that you weren't the one to give birth to him." Dad was saying to her.

"In every sense but blood he is my son. I've been there for all his colds and patched all his hurts. It was me that sat in the hospital when he had pneumonia. That lady had no problem taking your money and skipping out of town." My mother said with venom in her voice.

"I know that dear. And why you never skinned me alive I'll never know. I don't want my son hurt because of his heritage, but I can't protect him all the time." At the point my father sounded older then what he was.

I walked back to my room having forgotten the drink in my hand. As I crawled back into my bed I promised that I would always protect my brother.

*BACK TO OUR REGULAR PROGRAM*

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother again and smiled. For twelve years he had been there when others thought to make fun of him. But like his parents he couldn't bring himself to tell Inu what he had learned that long ago night.

He turned back to the girl who held his interests. The detective that brought her in came back into the room with soft drinks.

"So tell me Kagome, who gave you that burse." He asked pointing to her face.

"I fell out of bed this morning," she told him with a straight face.

"Okay I'll take that for now. Try explaining to me why such a gifted student as you is not in school, but on the streets picking pockets?" he asked writing on his pad of paper.

"That you can't prove. Other than me bumping into you, you have no proof. So unless you plane on sending me to a truant officer you can't hold me here." She told him with defiance.

"If that's how you want it I'll just go call your father, so you can all talk to the truant officer." He told her feeling a twist in his guts at the fear that showed in her eyes at the mention of her father.

He went from the interview room to the smaller room where the boys waited for him.

"Sesshoumaru are you sure about what you told me?" he asked his long time friends son.

"Yes Henderson, I'm sure. But like now I can't convince her to tell someone. She won't turn on her father. Says he is all she has left. He mom left them a couple years back, while I was gone. That's when the problems started." He said as he stared holes into the glass and the girl sitting on the other side.

"There is nothing I can do about it unless she tells me herself. I…." he was suddenly cut off as a commotion started out in the pull pin.

"Sounds like her dad is here, I want to see her before he comes in." Sess said.

"Fine by me, use the side door so no one sees you go in." Henderson said as he walked out.

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, "Give me what money you have." He said to him as he got out his own wallet.

Inu handed him the money and watched as he walked into the room. He stood back to watch as his brother got yelled at by his best friend.

"I don't want to see you right now." Kagome said as he came into the room.

"To bad, I'm here. Look I was just trying to help you. No one should have to go thru what you do." He told her.

"There is nothing wrong, I don't need help." She said glaring at the mirror.

Hearing the yelling getting louder outside the room Sess sighed, "Fine when you're ready I'll be here." He handed her the money and whispered into her ear, "So you don't get into trouble."

Just as he closed the door that he had come in just as the other one opened and her father stormed in. She did her best to show that she wasn't scared but she was shaking on the inside. She knew that when they got home the money she had shoved into her pocket wasn't gunna help all that much.

*Back with Sess and Inu*

"Hey Sess why did you come home so soon?" Inu asked as they waited for the car.

Sess thought on that for a moment. "I missed being around people that weren't total snobs." He couldn't tell him that it was because of him that he left the prestigious school. And what he said was a lie; he had gotten tired of all the snobbish people he went to school with.

"So it had nothing to do with the problems I was having with Momanaru?" He asked slowly after a short silence.

"Only a little. They need to know that they can't mess with my brother without messing with me." Sesshoumaru said walking into the house.

Inu stopped at the bottom of the stairs and said quietly, "Half."

Sesshoumaru stopped half way up and spun around so fast that if he had been anyone else he would have went falling down. What? Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard you and dad talking one day." With that he stormed passed his brother and slammed into his room.

Sess stood there for a moment before he went to find his father. With a quite sigh he made his way to the study and knocked.

"Enter." Was muffled by the doors.

"Father Inuyasha knows." Was all he said before he went to find his mother.

His mother was sitting in the living room working on a new blanket for a friend. Sesshoumaru stood there for a minute just watching her. He knew that if Inuyasha denied her as his mother it would break her heart. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Mother, Inuyasha knows," Was all that he said to her.

She just looked at him with huge eyes and nodded. She put her knitting aside and walked into the kitchen.

'Guess that's where we are gunna meet' he thought to himself as he got up to go find his brother.

On his way he told his father to be in the kitchen. He stood outside his brother's door for a full minute before he knocked.

"Go away Sess," Inu yelled from inside,

Sess gave a sigh and opened the door. His brother sat at his desk, hand flying over paper as an image started to take form.

"I told you to go away." He said not looking up from his work.

"That I cannot do. Mother and father want to see us down stairs in the kitchen." Sess told him as he came up behind him.

"Well I don't want to see them just now, or you for that matter," Inu told him as he set his pencil down.

"Okay well do this the hard way." Sess said and physically picked his brother up and tossing him over his shoulder and walked to the kitchen. He tossed him into a chair and gave his younger brother and glare that promised a fight if he moved/

"Inuyasha, you need to know that we did what we thought was best for you." Toga started looking at his youngest sulking. "Both I and your mother knew the problems you would have and we wanted you to have a normal life."

"So I've lived my life as a lie?" He asked quietly.

"No, don't ever think that. I may not have given birth to you but in every other way I am your mother." Isim said.

"But who is my birth mother and why did she leave me?" Inu asked looking at his father.

Toga gave a sigh and started to explain. "Just after your mother got pregnant with Sesshoumaru we fought and I left mad, deciding to drink my problems away. That night is still mostly hazy to me but in the morning I awoke in a strange bed with a woman I didn't know I left as quickly and quietly as I could, and rushed home to your mother. I promptly told her what happened and fully expected to be thrown out, but she had such a forgiving heart that she let me stay. Now things were rocky and having too much to drink is no reason to have done what I did. Things went fine for a while when I got a visit from Izayo, she wanted me to leave my wife for her because she was caring my child. When I told her I wouldn't leave my wife but I would provide all I could for her and the child she threatened to go to the media with it. After I talked to your mom about it we came to an agreement, which I laid out for her. She had the choice that she could raise you with my help or when you were born she gave up all rights to you. I'm not telling you this so that you hate your birth mother but so you understand what happened." Toga paused to look at his son. "She took the second option thinking that after you were born she would slowly bleed me, but the papers that she signed stated that in no way was she to the media. I made sure she was financially set while she was pregnant and she had the best care possible, she never gave it a second thought when she signed the papers the day you were born. We were actually lucky that she went into labor at the same time as Isim. Doing the birth certificates were easier, everyone that was there for the births will swear that you are mine and Isim's son so that if she ever does try anything she won't have any proof. After she was released from the hospital she took what money she had left that I gave her and split. We haven't heard from her since that day." Toga finished just as the light was fading outside.

"So she has never tried to see me, see how I was doing?" Inu asked in a forlorn voice.

"I'm sorry to say that she hasn't son." His mother said stroking his hair.

"Didn't anyone ever ask about I was different?" He asked looking towards his dad.

"Some did and we came up with something to tell them but then after a while they all stopped. The only problems seemed to be with the kids, but I believe that Sesshoumaru took care of that." Toga said looking at his oldest.

"That's why you were never far from me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yeah, no one is allowed to mess with my little brother but me," Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

Inu smiled back and then turned back to his mom, "Hey mom can we have some of your home-made ramen for dinner? I'm starved."

Everyone started laughing as Isim gave him a hug and went to start dinner for her boys.

That's all folks, at least for this chapter. And since I didn't do it at the beginning of the chapter I don't own any of the characters , I just like using them for my own twisted purpose. But I will apologize for the lateness of my updates. I got caught up in my school stuff and work….and now that I'm done for school at least for a little bit I should have another chapter soon…..if I can find the one I did while I was bored in class. So give me your reviews and I'll work on getting the next chappy done.


End file.
